Two Sides
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Setiap manusia pasti memiliki sisi hitam dan putih di dalam hatinya. Dan setiap akan membuat suatu keputusan, kedua sisi itu saling bertarung. Sama seperti hari itu, iya kan? For SSFD and I know its too late orz. Inspired from Blue by Big Bang. RnR?


_**Dedicated for SasuSaku fanday on February 20**__**th**__**—Sorry, I'm late**_

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story (Crack missing scene) © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : Maybe OOC, semi-canon, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku of course_

_**Thanks for Big Bang with their new song, Blue. It inspired me to write this fic :)**_

**.**

**.**

_**TWO SIDES**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, kau meremas daun kering yang kebetulan jatuh di atas tanganmu. Di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah keputusan mengikat tekadmu. Kau memilih untuk mengikuti jalannya, manusia ular yang jahat dan berbahaya, yang mereka sebut sebagai Orochimaru. Untuk kau yang terlalu terobsesi dengan kakakmu yang ingin kau bunuh itu, mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Keputusan yang secara tak langsung menjadi pedang bermata dua.

Tahukah kau? Pada saat itu—

—kau juga mulai bertarung dengan dirimu sendiri.

Bagaikan sisi hitam dan putih, kedua dirimu itu saling menghadang. Seluruh manusia memiliki _yin _dan _yang _di dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali dirimu. Seiring dengan langkahmu yang goyah menuju rumahmu untuk berkemas, sisi hitam dan putih terus bertarung di dalam dirimu. Tetap tinggal di Konoha dan bahagia bersama teman-temanmu sekarang atau menjadi budak Orochimaru namun bisa membunuh kakakmu. Mana yang kau pilih?

Lalu, seringai muncul dari wajahmu.

Sudah menemukan jawabanmu, kini dari langkah yang goyah kau mulai berlari ke rumahmu untuk cepat-cepat berkemas. Hari masih malam dan menjadi kesempatan yang bagus untukmu kabur dari sini tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Sesampai di rumah, kau terdiam sesaat. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tertegun. Tentu saja, karena saat kau membuka pintu, benda itu tepat berdiri di depan sana. Seolah mencoba mengingatkanmu kembali walau kemungkinannya kecil.

Fotomu dan... teman-temanmu yang berharga itu.

Kau memejamkan matamu dan membuang muka. Kau mulai mengambil tasmu dan mengisinya dengan barang seperlunya—tak lain dan tak bukan, barang-barang yang biasa menemanimu latihan. Lalu sebelum keluar kembali, kau menyempatkan diri untuk mendekati pigura foto itu. Kau menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Ah, sadarkah kau? Sisi putihmu nyaris menggoyahkan tekadmu.

Seperti sebelumnya, kau mengacuhkan kembali wajahmu. Dengan gerakan pelan, kau mengubah pigura yang tadinya berdiri tegak kini tertidur menelungkup sehingga tidak bisa memperlihatkan foto ceria di dalamnya. Kau berniat melupakan semuanya. Kehangatan, kebahagiaan, kedamaian—semuanya tidak pantas kau dapatkan, benar begitu?

Kini...

...kau memilih kebencian dan kegelapan menjadi jalanmu.

Kau tidak pantas ada di sini, di desa yang terlalu mengutamakan kedamaian ini. Desa tempat kelahiranmu ini adalah desa yang penakut—begitu menurutmu. Jika kau terus tinggal di sini, balas dendam pada kakakmu tidak akan pernah berjalan. Mana mungkin kau akan membiarkan pembunuh klanmu yang berharga itu hidup tenang begitu saja, iya kan?—terus dan terus bisikan-bisikan itu menggelapkan matamu. Lalu, suatu bisikan sempat menghentikan langkahmu.

Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Uchiha Sasuke, kau hidup untuk membenci bukan untuk mencintai—

—itu kan yang kakakmu katakan padamu sebelum kepergiannya?

Kau menggertakkan gigimu. Ya, itu benar. Karena itu, desa penuh cinta ini sudah bukan menjadi tempatmu lagi. Walau kau lahir di sini dengan cinta, kau tumbuh di sini dengan benci. Apa itu 'cinta'? Kau sudah tidak mengenal kata itu lagi sejak pembantaian klanmu, benar kan?

Buang.

Buang.

Buang.

Ya, buang saja.

Lalu langkahmu terhenti, saat melihat siluet orang yang kau kenal. Kau membuka matamu sekaligus menghentikan bisikan-bisikan setan yang memenuhi kepalamu itu. Kini seluruh indra tubuhmu terfokus padanya, gadis yang satu tim denganmu, juga gadis yang selalu mengejar punggungmu, Haruno Sakura.

Kau tahu, gadis itu pasti akan mati-matian berusaha menahanmu. Gadis cengeng dan selalu kau anggap tidak berguna. Tapi entah kenapa... kau selalu melindunginya tanpa kau sadari. Meskipun kau tahu dia lemah, hanya bisa bergantung padamu atau teman satu timmu yang lain, penakut, dan lain sebagainya. Hanya kepintarannya yang hampir setara denganmu saja yang bisa diakui. Tapi tetap, kau tidak bisa berhenti melindunginya secara naluri, tubuhmu seolah bergerak sendiri.

Kau tidak sadar... bahwa ada yang lain.

Masih tetap dalam pendirianmu, kau mencoba mengabaikannya. Kau terus mengelak semua kata-katanya. Terus dan terus, akhirnya kau mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa menyakitinya. Kau pikir ini cukup untuk membuatnya diam dan membiarkanmu pergi dengan tenang. Tapi, balasannya sungguh di luar dugaanmu hingga membuat detak jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih keras.

Dia... menyatakan cintanya padamu.

Ah, kau teringat lagi.

Cinta... ya?

Akhirnya kau terdiam, seolah memikirkan pengakuannya itu. Kau memang tahu, Haruno Sakura memiliki perasaan yang mendalam padamu seperti para penggemarmu yang lainnya. Tapi rasanya aneh... saat dia yang menyatakan cintanya padamu. Kau bingung kenapa bisa begini, padahal kau sudah sering dinyatakan cinta oleh para gadis lain. Selain itu, kau tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang sekarang sedang kau rasakan.

Bingung?

Marah?

Kecewa?

Atau...

Senang?

Sial, kau jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Tapi apapun itu, kau tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau adalah orang yang keras kepala, tipe laki-laki yang akan selalu memegang tekadnya yang sudah bulat. Namun kenyataan bahwa tekadmu itu sempat goyah karena gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut membuat kau sedikit kesal. Jujur saja, kau tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi. Kau tersenyum tipis tanpa bisa gadis itu lihat, lalu kau menoleh.

"Kau memang... menyebalkan."

Dan hal selanjutnya adalah gadis itu kembali berteriak padamu lalu kau memukul tengkuknya dari belakang hingga dia pingsan. Sempat kau ucapkan terima kasih padanya—entah untuk apa. Kemudian kau menaruhnya di atas bangku semen yang ada di sana.

Kau melanjutkan kembali perjalananmu. Kembali mengingat siapa jati dirimu. Kau adalah kegelapan, kebencian, pembalas dendam, seorang ninja pembunuh—ya, kau hidup untuk itu semua. Hal-hal yang berkebalikan dengan itu semua tidaklah pantas kau dapatkan. Iya kan? Benar kan? Karena itu, kau tidak membutuhkan cinta dari siapapun. Termasuk gadis itu. Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi jalanmu. Cukup kau sendiri saja.

Sekarang kau adalah makhluk hina yang haus akan kekuatan. Biar dunia melihat, lalu takut dan tunduk kepadamu. Jadikan dunia sebagai budakmu, tenggelamkan semuanya dalam kegelapan yang kau inginkan. Kau akan menjadi buronan sekaligus orang jahat yang ditakuti dan disegani. Dengan senang hati, kau menerimanya. Tunjukkan pada mereka, kekuatan Uchiha yang sebenarnya. Kekuatan yang akan membangkitkan kembali nama klanmu seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun. Tanpa kecuali.

.

.

.

Ahahahahaha!

.

.

.

Sungguh bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin kau ingin memperlihatkan jati dirimu yang seperti itu. Tapi kenyataannya kau sendiri hanyalah pengecut. Kau takut, jika kau menerima gadis itu ke dalam kehidupanmu, maka kau melupakan balas dendam—yang kau anggap—penting itu. Tentu saja, karena kau tahu pengakuan cintanya bukanlah main-main. Dia tulus mencintaimu, baik luar dan dalammu. Dia beda dari yang lain—yang hanya mencintai wajah atau fisikmu saja.

Dan karena mengetahui hal itulah, kau meninggalkannya. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia berada di jalan berbahaya yang kau pilih ini. Gadis bersih dan suci sepertinya tidak pantas untukmu, masih jauh lebih banyak yang lebih baik darimu. Dia pantas berada di desa ini, desa penuh kedamaian ini—Itu semua persepsimu.

Satu hal lagi.

Hei Uchiha Sasuke, sadarkah kau? Saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kau memang tidak bilang 'iya' untuk menerimanya—

—tapi, kau juga tidak bilang 'tidak' untuk menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Under the same sky, at different places**_

_**Because you and I are dangerous, **_

_**I am leaving you**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'm neither painful nor lonely  
>Happiness is all self-talk<br>I can't stand something more complicated  
>It's no big deal, I don't care<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(I'm singing my blues)  
>Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow<br>(I'm singing my blues)  
>The love that I have sent away with the floating clouds, oh oh<strong>_

**.**

**.**

_**Blue by BIG BANG**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

SELESAI! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA #dibakar

Oke, ini ke sekian kalinya aku telat lagi publish buat SasuSaku fanday... #nguburdiri Tapi mending sekarang lhaaa, tahun kemaren saya telat 5 hari sekarang cuma telat 4 hari. Ada perkembangan kan? 8D #dilempar

Jujur aja, sebenarnya aku memang gak akan bikin fic buat SSFD kalau lagu Big Bang kesayanganku ini belum keluar. Yaah, gak nyangka juga sih pas lihat translate lagunya, aku langsung spontan teriak "INI SASUSAKU BANGET!" dan beberapa menit kemudian saya mendapat ilham membuat fic yang bertema pasaran ini hoho~ #ditonjok

Kalau dilihat-lihat, kayaknya—kalau saya gak salah—ini sudah menjadi fic SasuSaku ketiga saya yang bertemakan saat Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Yeah, cuma perubahan-perubahan kata-kata doang -_- btw sebenarnya saya lagi dalam perjalanan (?) membuat fic lemon oneshot, tapi ternyata malah ini duluan yang selesai, ya sudahlah #plakplak #laporan

Fic ini kubuat untuk SasuSaku Fanday. Tapi berhubung sudah telat, jadi terserah saja mau dianggap buat SasuSaku fanday atau tidak. Gomen yaaaa (_ _)

Yak, selanjutnya saya noel para readers aja deh. Minta review boleh? OwO #mukasokimut #dimuntahin Terima kasih sebelumnya xD


End file.
